I'm Still Here
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Obito has just been ranked up to a jounin, he gets his first big mission....but what if that means taking on one of his best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter, enjoy! R&R  
**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or any of its ultra cool characters**

**Dedicated to my little sister Ellen, whom I force to read all my stories. **

**

* * *

I'm Still Here**

By Hammy Uchiha

In the span of a moment the kunoichi with dark purple hair's world was turned upside down. It was completely unexpected.

His cold lips met her shoulder and then his fangs dug into her soft skin. The dark swirling curse mark appeared on Anko Mitarashi's skin as she let out an ear splitting scream. But no one was there to hear it.

The raven haired shinobi was humming happily to himself. He had finally done it! He pulled out his new ID to admire it once more.

Name: Obito Uchiha

Rank: Jounin

He grinned widely; a jounin at last! The only problem now were the uniforms, they starved the young Uchiha's individuality.

"Hey Rin-chan!"

Rin didn't look over her shoulder; he'd catch up with her in a minute, there was no avoiding that. This was not going to help her already massive headache.

"Heey, Riiin-chaan!"

"Hey Obito," she replied dully. He caught up with her, practically radiating happiness. Nothing could get him down, she'd give him that much. Rin however was not in the mood to tolerate her hyper teammate.

"Look, Rin-chan, isn't it sweet?" he asked waving his new ID at her. Rin managed to take it from his waving hand and look down at it. _It's about time._

"Congrats, Uchiha-san," she said handing it back to him with a sigh. Obito instantly realized he was annoying her. Solemnly he replaced the ID in his pack.

"What's the matter Rin?" he asked, hands behind his head, sensing her agitation; usually she could tolerate his random bursts of hyperness. "Rough day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," replied Rin massaging her temples. Teaching at the academy was always rough, especially when she had to teach kids like Obito. Just the thought of a classroom full of overly energetic Obitos made her head hurt more.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked quietly. _Man, she's in a really bad mood._ Rin had to think about that for a moment.

"No," she replied dismally. _Unless you can make Kakashi magically poof up out of nowhere to bring calm to the chaos of my life._ Obito sighed. It seemed all he ever was to her was baggage, just another thing she had to deal with. He knew that she and Kakashi were a couple at the moment, which for the life of him he could not understand. Resolutely he told himself that Rin wasn't his type anyways. _That doesn't make it hurt any less…_

"Well…" he said softly. Rin was barely paying attention to him anymore. "I'll see you later, Rin," he said.

"Bye," murmured Rin as Obito walked off.

Obito awoke at 6:45 a.m. to someone knocking on the door of his apartment. When he had turned eighteen, seven months ago he had moved away from the large Uchiha compound. He found that he worked better without the stress from all his relatives who were better than him. Groggily, he rolled out of bed. He had no idea who was knocking on his door, and did not bother with his hair or even putting on a shirt. Rubbing his eyes, Obito opened the door. When he saw the little figure of the Hokage in his Hokage hat, Obito snapped to attention suddenly remembering the meeting he had missed this morning.

"Well Uchiha-sama, it seems you decided to sleep in this morning," said the Sandaime, his voice did not betray the sort of anger Obito knew he must be experiencing right now.

"Gomennasai, Hokage-sama," said Obito bowing with a wince. He had already screwed up his first day as a jounin. _Why does this always happen?_

"It's alright, it happens all the time," assured the Hokage. _Yeah right._ "It's just usually they show up before I end up on their doorstep,"

"Oh…uh… why don't you come in," offered Obito. It couldn't be common courtesy to leave a Hokage on your doorstep. As the Hokage found a chair to sit down on, Obito tugged on a shirt. He had been informed this mission was urgent and here he was sleeping in. _Ugh, this is so embarrassing._ He sat down in front of the Hokage.

"Like I told you yesterday, Uchiha-sama, this mission is an urgent one. You are to leave at once,"

"Nani? What is the mission?"

"You've heard of my former student, legendary Sannin, the one they call Orochimaru?" began the Sandaime softly. Obito nodded. _What's this got to do with old Slither lips?_

"And you know he is the sensei of Anko Mitarashi, a friend of yours isn't she?"

Obito nodded again. It had been ages since he had last seen Anko, but she was a nice girl, maybe a little shy (at least when he was around) but nice. Which was more than he could say for Orochimaru who frankly creeped him out.

"Yes what about her?" asked Obito. The Sandaime did not look comfortable; Orochimaru had been his student this made the situation all the more awkward.

"We have reason to believe, Mitarashi-san is in danger," said the Hokage. Obito blinked. _Anko? In danger?_

"And what is my mission? To rescue her?" asked Obito. The Sandaime nodded.

"Normally I would not send you alone to tangle with Orochimaru, but the other four I want to go with you are already busy, so I will send them after you."

"Dare? Who are they?"

"It will be Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma," said the Hokage. "I will send Rin with them as well,"

_Oh great, Kakashi._ Obito tried not to look too angry about Kakashi coming along.

"Since its Orochimaru you will be dealing with, I suggest you make no risky moves until the other four can catch up with you," said the Sandaime standing up. Obito nodded. _I could handle old Slither lips on my own; I'm not a little kid anymore._

"I'll leave right away, Hokage-sama," said Obito with a salute. The Hokage left. Obito closed the door behind him.

"My first real jounin mission, and I get stuck with Kakashi, great, just great," he groaned.

Anko awoke feeling sick. The eyes of Orochimaru were fixed on her. _Orochimaru-sensei?_ Then suddenly she remembered. Horror petrified her for a moment; out of the corner of her eye she could see the black curse mark that now tattooed her shoulder. _It wasn't a nightmare… it was real!_ Anko pushed herself off the bed; she had to run away, and quick. His icy stare froze her, and she felt sick again.

"Anko, Anko, Anko…" chided the Snake Master. "You can't leave me now,"

"S…Stop me," murmured Anko defiantly. _How did I never see this coming?_ Orochimaru smiled that wicked little smile of his; it made Anko's skin crawl. The Snake Master was glad to see she still had some fight left in her after getting the curse mark; she hadn't died from it…yet.

"I would stop you, if you were even making an attempt to leave," replied the Sannin. Anko's cheeks reddened, the way he was looking at her, like he was studying a lab rat, it was….infuriating. She had to try though, she had to. Anko in one swift move leapt out and made a run for it. Orochimaru's hand caught her sweatshirt.

"Tch, I told you," he said throwing her to the ground. Anko looked up in fear at him; this was not the sensei she had known. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and any thoughts of fleeing were destroyed in his icy gaze. It was as if in an illusion, she saw herself destroyed, a kunai piercing her forehead. Blood. Death. Her own death. Trembling, Anko curled up on the floor, she had to give in, and she couldn't fight him. Tears leaked from her eyes, she tried desperately to cling onto something comforting. As darkness filled her mind and she drifted away from reality she clung to the image of a certain raven haired shinobi with a constantly friendly smile.

Obito left at once as he had promised the Hokage. He was hungry though and before he left the village he stopped by the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Rin was eating there.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," said Obito. Rin smiled faintly.

"Good morning Obito-kun," she replied. Obito heaved a sigh of relief, she wasn't still mad at him. He ordered up his usual as he thought about the directions to find Orochimaru he had gotten from the Hokage.

"You're awfully quiet," Rin said at last. Obito shrugged. _Anko's in trouble?_

Rin gazed at the curious look on Obito's face, it was a troubled look. Obito troubled? _No Way! _The ramen arrived.

"Obito are you feeling okay? You look like you're sick or something," said Rin. As a med nin she would know. "I've got some medicine for a stomachache." Obito shook his head. _Anko always could take care of herself, how could she be in trouble? _

"C'mon Obito-kun, tell me," said Rin scooting over a chair closer to Obito. He slurped his ramen. Rin looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"I've got a mission," he said simply. He picked at the ramen, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"What? Is the brave Uchiha getting the jitters before his first jounin mission?" asked Rin teasingly. Obito left his money beside his ramen bowl.

"See you later, Rin," he said walking off, completely ignoring her jest. Rin watched him leave, mystified. Something was definitely wrong, she decided but as to what it was, she had no idea.

Obito moved quickly. _The only reason she would be in danger is if it was something really bad… what if she's not just in danger, what if she's hurt… or dying or…_

Obito stopped these thoughts instantly. Why was he even worried about it? Anko would be fine. He hoped. Obito hopped from branch to branch, trying not to think about Rin or Kakashi or anything. He could do this on his own, he'd show them. Even the Hokage thought he was a loser. Obito clenched his fists, he could take care of himself; he was a jounin now.

Too many lies… Hate. Alone. Anko narrowed her dark eyes against the on coming night. Hate was the only way she could get Orochimaru to remove the mark. She just had to serve under him, be his faithful servant. He could teach her the technique to remove the mark; she just needed hate to get stronger, love was irrelevant. _NO NO NO NO! _Anko ignored the voice inside her mind telling her this was wrong. _It's just a genjutsu, just a lie, like everything else he's ever said to you! _They persisted, and Anko laughed scornfully at it.

"This is who I am, this is who I was meant to be," she replied to the inner Anko. She continued to laugh evilly crushing the voice in her mind. Fully convincing herself that she had made a good choice.

In the darkness Anko could only hear her soft breaths. It was chilly out so she clung to her sweatshirt. She didn't know why Orochimaru was worried about someone finding them here, they were well hidden, and that was for sure. None the less she waited something….something hung in the air, a feeling. Anko waited in the darkness opening all her senses to the night. Then suddenly, it came crashing down to the ground.

"Urgh! What the…?" his voice came to a cracking halt. Anko's eyes narrowed. _Obito-kun!_ Anko banished the thought glaring at the boy sitting in the dark in front of her. He was brushing dirt off his jacket, obviously he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Fancy seeing you here," Anko finally said in a low voice. Obito leapt to his feet, now seeing where Anko was perched on the branches above.

"Anko-chan!" he called happily waving. _Obito-kun!_ Anko's eyes remained narrowed on the Uchiha.

"Obito," she hissed landing on the ground in front of him. Obito saw the look in her eyes.

"Anko… what's going on?" he asked, worry plainly coloring his eyes. _Run Obito-kun, run!_ Anko grinned, but it was a sick smile.

"Nothing at all," she whispered vanishing. A hand shoved Obito back against a tree, Anko's kunai was at his neck. "Nothing at all,"

"Anko?" asked Obito softly feeling the sweat running down his face. She leaned close to him. _RUN OBITO-KUN, RUN!_ Her sickly smile in his face, she brought her other hand up to brush his damp hair from his face.

"You've got a handsome face, you know that?" she asked in a deadly sweet voice. _RUN! _"Too bad, I'm going to be the last person to ever see it," she whispered. Obito looked fearlessly into her dark purple eyes.

"Keep dreaming, you're not Anko!" he shouted, but not the Obito in front of Anko pinned to the tree, but the Obito now standing behind her kunai in hand. Anko stabbed the doppelganger and watched as it poofed away. She turned on the real Obito.

This wasn't the same boy who shied away from fights. _YES! _Anko glared at him. He smiled confidently back at her. He flipped out his ID, holding it out for her to see.

"Obito Uchiha: Jounin," he said taking a ready stance. He returned the ID to his pack. "Now what did you do with the real Anko?"

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Please Review. :D**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


	2. Chapter 2 I can't think of a good title

**K, second chapter, and I'm starting to think Anko is really ooc, but anyway...**

**Please R&R, sorry for the shortness... **

**Note: I don't own Naruto or any of its totally awesome characters like Obito-kun : D **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Obito-kun, help me! I am the real Anko!_

Obito glared at the woman before him, she sort of looked like Anko he remembered, except older, but the look in her eyes wasn't right. The sweatshirt she wore was definitely Anko's, with a snake running up the sides of both arms, zipped down to reveal the fishnet shirt she wore underneath it. Hate emanated from her eyes. He gazed fiercely back at her. _Maybe this is Anko… maybe I was too late to save her…_ He took a ready stance, and drew a kunai. _No matter, I'll get her to tell me what happened to the real Anko._

"You don't stand a chance against me," said Anko still smiling evilly. Several kunai appeared in her hand. In one movement she flung them at Obito. He easily dodged them. In the mean time, Anko vanished.

"Is that how we're going to play?" he asked. Time to put _it_ to work. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them.

"Sharingan!"

_When'd he awaken his Sharingan. _Anko frowned; this would only make things more interesting. _He's got the edge over you._

"Shut up," muttered Anko to the voice in her head. A kunai zipped through the air, thudding into a tree nearby. _See, he can see you!_ Anko cursed silently, he could see her. Obito flung another random kunai into the tangle of branches. _'So much for the Sharingan showing me where she is,'_ he thought to himself. Obito scanned the trees, if she was using a genjutsu or ninjustsu he could see through it, but if she was just hiding….

He heard the whisper of something right behind him. At that instant Anko appeared behind him; Obito had barely time to turn around as the cenbon appeared in her hands and filled the air around him. He braced himself, as the needles hit. He went down, hitting the ground heavily. "O_bito-kun!" screamed the inner Anko. _Anko smiled. This was easier than she expected. He opened an eye at her; it wasn't hate that filled his onyx eyes but confusion. This was the real Anko, only she executed attacks like that. Her eyes met his and for a moment the real Anko almost broke through. _He's your friend!_

Suddenly two strong arms caught her tightly pinning her arms to her sides. The Obito on the ground vanished. She could feel Obito's soft breath tickling the back of her neck, he had her in a binding bear hug.

"More shadow clones?" asked Anko annoyed. A grin played on Obito's face.

"You didn't really think I'd be taken down like that, did you?" he asked. His red Sharingan eyes were gone, and his dark eyes were shining. Anko struggled, but his grip was tight.

"You know what? You're really annoying," she said. Obito just smiled wider, hugging her tighter, she was starting to get on his nerves as well.

"Oh really? I thought you were going to say something random again like 'You know what? You're eyes are really beautiful, too bad I'll be the last one to see them.' You know? Like you did last time?" he said. The Anko he was holding smiled back, and suddenly he wasn't holding onto Anko but a log. Obito turned too late.

"Crap,"

Before he could react, two kunai pinned him to a tree, cutting through the shoulders of his jacket and cutting his skin as well. With a gasp, Obito struggled but he was stuck. His chakra was getting low. He fought against it, stuck just high enough so he couldn't get out of his jacket. Anko walked forward, still smiling evilly. Obito struggled more fiercely, fear beginning to tinge his eyes.

"Anko?" he whispered. Suddenly Anko's mind flashed back to the boy who had always stuck up for her, when people would pick on her at the academy, though he already got made fun of already. The boy, who would do anything to protect a friend. Terror flew through Anko; and here he was pinned through his coat to a tree. Anko's shaking hand drew a kunai; he was a perfect target, unable to defend himself. He was an intruder, the likes of which Orochimaru had instructed her to kill. A sudden pang in her own shoulder from the curse mark, reminded her what her duty was. She drew the kunai back, prepared to throw it, to end the Uchiha's life. _Don't!_ The voice was louder now, screaming. She couldn't kill him… or could she?

Obito did not wince; maybe this was the point in the story where Kakashi jumped out of nowhere to save his butt, again. The forest was silent, no Kakashi jumping anywhere. Obito's breath grew heavy as he realized it was completely up to Anko whether or not he died. Personally he did not find that too reassuring since she had already tried to kill him numerous times tonight. He struggled again, the flames in his shoulders stopped him, and who was he kidding? He wasn't jounin material. This was not how a jounin was supposed to die, none the less an Uchiha.

Anko took several steps closer. The fear was growing in his eyes; she liked that, the effect that she had on him. He was trembling before her power. It was a good feeling as Orochimaru had said it would be.

Obito was shaking. _Stop it! Stop it right now!_ He tried to take control over the fear that was building in his chest. He closed his eyes, and took a breath. He faced Anko again, the blood thirsty look had not left her, but he had gained control.

Anko drew back the kunai.

"It ends…" she stopped. Horror stabbing her heart, _what the heck am I doing?_ The kunai fell from her hand and tears filled her eyes as the real Anko broke through the spell Orochimaru had placed over her.

"Obito-kun," she sobbed, looking at her friend whom she had pinned to the tree.

"Not meaning to ruin the moment here," said Obito awkwardly with a shaky laugh of relief. "But would you mind unpinning me, this is really uncomfortable."

* * *

**to be continued.**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


	3. Chapter 3 Still lacking a title

**On with the mission! Yeah, this chapter's kinda short too... it might be a while before the next chapter's up, but R&R anyways.  
: D Obito and Anko rock!  
**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or its awesome characters

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The two shinobi practically collapsed on the ground. Obito let out a sigh of relief.

"Gomennasai, Obito-kun," said Anko bowing, tears still drizzling from her deep purple eyes. Obito laughed with relief.

"It's okay Anko-chan," he said, grinning. "We should probably be getting back to the village, though," he said. Anko looked afraid.

"You go back, Orochimaru will find me no matter where I go," she whispered faintly. Obito looked at her, surprised.

"I'll protect you," he offered. Anko looked grateful, but she shook her head.

"I can't," she replied, her hand strayed to her shoulder and the curse mark. Obito's eyes narrowed as Anko gripped her shoulder in pain.

"What's wrong with your shoulder, Anko-chan?" he asked. She grimaced and pulled her hand away. Obito's eyes widened.

"Anko-chan…" he murmured touching the curse mark. Anko shied away from his warm fingers against her skin. "We need to get back to the village to get this treated," he said softly. "C'mon," he said getting up. "Let's go." Anko looked hesitant; Obito offered her a hand to help her up. She couldn't exactly ignore it. Gripping Anko's hand, Obito pulled her up. The two began to walk back towards the village.

"Anko…"

The two turned to see the last person they felt like seeing just then. Anko's eyes widened, and she took several steps back.

"Oro…Orochimaru…" she gasped. A smile crossed his pale face at her fear.

"Uchiha," he said softly looking at Obito, who was glaring at him. The Sannin smiled wider. Both of these children were good catches, Anko and her mad skills and Obito and the Sharingan. Obito was still glaring at him.

"What do you want with Anko?" he demanded of the Snake Master.

"Nothing, she's nothing compared to you," replied the Sannin licking his lips. Obito's eye twitched. _What a creepo._

Suddenly Orochimaru's eyes narrowed and the air grew instantly thick. In a flash like a terrible explosion, Obito saw a thousand terrible things. Blood. Death. He felt sick. Weakly he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily, his onyx eyes wide with fear. The Sannin laughed.

"Such children these days, so weak,"

_ANKO!_ Obito wrenched his mind away from the awful Sannin. He, shuddering, turned to Anko, who looked just as dazed as he did, her eyes filled with tears. Obito couldn't stand; Anko was not the person to just cry. He turned back to the Snake Master, angrily. He had no right to do that to Anko.

Obito rose to his feet, and charged the Sannin. Orochimaru stood arms crossed as Obito barreled towards him. Out of nowhere apparently, a snake struck. Obito had expected nothing less. He dodged out of the way and flung several kunai at Orochimaru. The Sannin caught them, with a slightly amused look on his face, and then he vanished. _Crap, he's fast! _Obito looked around. _Where'd that jerk go! _

"Obito-kun, watch out!" screamed Anko suddenly breaking through Orochimaru's illusion. Obito barely missed the shuriken stars, but they managed to distract him enough so that he did not see the snakes. They came from Orochimaru's sleeve, and sank their fangs into Obito's arm. With a cry, Obito was dragged to the feet of Orochimaru. Weakly he looked up at the evilly gleaming eyes of the Sannin.

"I'll…never…give in to you!" he gasped.

"Bold words, for a boy who can't even move," hissed Orochimaru. Anko couldn't stand it, she charged at Orochimaru.

"LEAVE OBITO-KUN ALONE!" she screamed. Orochimaru slapped her, sending her to the dirt.

"Obito-kun," sobbed Anko. "Gomennasai I couldn't do anything," she weakly cried.

Obito grasped a kunai and in one swift move severed the snakes' head from their bodies. The heads let go of his arm, and he scrambled back, too slow. Another snake stuck, wrapping around Obito. It was a huge snake. It began to slowly constrict around him.

The Sannin laughed as Obito futilely fought against the great beast. _It can't end this way!_ Obito groaned; if only he could grab a kunai…

"Obito-kun!" yelled Anko flinging kunai at the snake, one missed and nearly hit Obito.

"Watch…where you're flinging…those things," yelled Obito. Then one hit the snake in a vital part. With a whining hiss it went limp, and Anko ran to Obito's side.

The Sannin watched on; he could have lots of fun toying with these two…

"Obito-kun, are you alright?" she asked softly. Obito groaned.

"I guess….so," he murmured trying to get up, but he was drained. Anko turned in fear to Orochimaru, as she did her shoulder panged in a violent wave of pain. She grasped her shoulder. Obito fought his way to a sitting position.

"What are we going to do?" asked Anko. Obito shook his head.

"We…could take him on… together," he replied. Anko looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? Even after what he just did to you?"

"What other choice do we have?" asked Obito softly.

"Are you even in any condition to fight?" Anko asked worriedly looking at his bloody arm. Obito shrugged; it hurt he would admit that but… he was a shinobi, he would not back down.

"We're shinobi…" he said to Anko. "We don't give up,"

"But…!"

Obito staggered up, and tugged off his beaten up jacket, showing off better the Uchiha emblem on his shirt.

"You see this, Slither lips?" he yelled at Orochimaru pointing at the fan. "I'm an Uchiha, and there's no way I'm giving up to you!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I just love cliff hangers! Please Review**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


	4. A Solution

**Okay, this is the last chapter (and it has a title. YAY!) . Please don't kill me if it doesn't live up to your expectations, but I've been having issues with endings for a while now. please R&R, if you hate the ending, please tell me how it would be better.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or any of its super cool characters such as Obito : D

* * *

Chapter 4: A Solution**

Obito grinned as he had an idea. His hand slid into his pack and he pulled out a scroll. Orochimaru did not look amused.

"Obito-kun, what are you doing?" asked Anko.

"I've got… an idea," he replied, and with a flick of his wrist he unrolled the scroll, and sticking his thumb in the blood on his arm he ran it down the scroll. With a snap the scroll snapped back up and Obito performed the hand seals. Then he slammed the scroll down into the dirt. There was a rumble and then nothing.

Orochimaru laughed. "What a poor attempt at summoning. I would have expected better of an Uchiha," he said. Obito pulled up his goggles from where they hung around his neck.

"Time to get serious, Snake Face," said Obito adjusting his goggles. He took a ready position. Anko looked awkwardly at Obito. _Was he just pretending to do a summoning or…_

Orochimaru vanished again. Obito closed his eyes; he had enough chakra for one more trick.

"Sharingan!"

Orochimaru was visible now, coming at him. Obito blocked the punch and the kick. Backing up, he shielded himself against the Sannin's blows. _Ready, set… NOW!_ Obito dove out of the way as a flock of birds came. Down the swarm swooped slamming into Orochimaru.

"YEAH!" yelled Anko. Obito was already moving though pulling out kunai. The birds pulled back giving Obito a clear shot. He flung the kunai in through the opening. There was an angry curse then a billowing cloud of smoke filled the area.

"Anko-chan!" yelled Obito over the screaming of the birds as they flew away.

"Obito-kun!" came Anko's answer. Obito felt someone's arms wrap around him and hold on tight. As the smoke began to clear, Obito could see that the area was empty of a certain scummy Snake Master. Anko was clinging to him

"He's gone," said Obito at last, deactivating his Sharingan, he sank to his knees. His vision swam, that summoning had taken a lot out of him. He groaned, and passed out.

"Obito-kun? Obito-kun?"

Obito came around, and Anko was looking worriedly at him.

"What happened?" he murmured as she helped him sit up. His arm was throbbing with a dull pain.

"Don't you remember?" asked Anko. _So it wasn't a dream?_ Obito nodded.

"How long have I been out?"

"Several minutes," answered Anko. Obito let out a sigh of relief. They were alive. He leaned forward and hugged Anko tightly. Anko blushed deeply at Obito's touch.

"We're alive," he said happily. Anko drew away.

"But Orochimaru's still out there," she said softly touching the curse mark. Obito smiled, pulling his goggles back off.

"I already told you, I'll protect you Anko-chan," he said softly.

"But..!"

"Listen to me," he said looking her in the eye and leaning close. "I'll protect you with my life, Anko."

Anko found herself lost in his deep onyx eyes; she leaned closer.

"Obito-kun…"

"Not another word…" he whispered and kissed her. (Hammy: GAH! WHAT?)

"Get away from him you demon!"

Obito and Anko broke away as a kunai struck the dirt nearby. The two raised their eyebrows. Kakashi stood at the head of the group, Gai, Asuma and Rin stood nearby looking like they were ready to attack. Kakashi's face was deadly serious. It was too much for Obito. He fell back on the ground laughing.

Rin looked incredibly appalled at what she had just witnessed; Obito and Anko…kissing!

"What's your problem, Obito no baka?" asked Kakashi. Obito quieted his laughter long enough to say.

"Who's late now, baka?"

**  
**

* * *

**That's all folks! The ending works for me, I guess... **

**Please Review **

**-Hammy Uchiha **


End file.
